


Ashes and Bones

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Scott McCall, Good Peter Hale, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Royalty, Supernatural Elements, War, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: The Hale name had a legacy that was known by many, a name that would become associated with death and power.Talia and Alexander Hale had divided their owned territory to their three children, all born alphas. It depended on each of them to build their own path one by one.One of them, grown to be known across many territories. A warlord so ferocious, so feared people cowered with just hearing his name, a roar so deafening that it was rumored to be heard by all even the creatures in the mountain that where hidden from mankind.But there was a boy, who hadn't been poisoned by the world surrounding him, an innocence that deserved to be protected. The boy was not naive but he had a purity to him that allured the wolf. A wolf who would do anything to protect the boy.





	1. Origins

In one of his many travels, he saw such beauty that he had never seen before. A boy who laughed freely, his chocolate eyes shined when the sun hit, his porcelain skin adorned with beautiful moles which he wanted to trace. He was someone who wasn’t tainted by death, blood or war. Derek had never seen someone like him before, long slender fingers that grasped a paintbrush, fingers he wished to feel against his skin.

 

As Derek got closer he could smell the mixture of paint, charcoal and dirt. His wolf whined relentlessly, he could feel a pull emanating from his chest. Making every step he took almost painful. The moment Derek locked eyes with the boy before him he felt an intense sensation wash over his entire body it almost felt like a warm blanket protecting him.

 

The boy gave him a carefree smile, waving to him to come closer, splatter of paint flicking onto the boy’s cheek in the process. Derek could feel the eyes of his pack piercing him, he knew he had business to conduct but he couldn’t ignore the boy in front of him. The boy never dropped his smile, his entire posture at ease, no scent of fear even with a pack of wolves surrounding him.

 

He stood almost a head taller than the boy. Up close it almost felt as if he couldn’t breath, the scent of honey was overwhelming making his nose twitch. Derek had to stop himself before he purred unintentionally but before he could say anything fire started spreading across the sky. A ferocious growl started bubbling in his throat in till he heard the boy’s laughter, the air smelled of excitement.

 

“My father told me you where coming, I’ve been practicing” the boy turned back to him, all though he stood proud of his accomplishment Derek could see the hint of anxiety, how the boys fingers fidgeted waiting in anticipation.

 

Derek tilted his head to clearly see the painting in the sky, a mighty dragon painted in fire morphing into a wolf. No one had gone to these lengths to impress him or to even welcome him to this extent, returning his gaze back to the boy. He gently held the boy’s slender wrist in his hand, their skin completely contrasting one another. The touch felt hot against his palm, hearing the uptick in the boy’s heart “thank you”

 

The boy smiled contently with a pink blush coating along his cheeks “I like your smile”    

 

* * *

 

“He’s dangerous Alpha Hale” one of his betas implored him. In the secrecy of the chambers King Stilinski had prepared for them, his entire pack had taken notice of the courtship he possibly wanted to pursue.

 

“Dangerous, the kid is basically a kitten” The blond she-wolf scoffed as she shined her knives, her eyes flashing golden “So what if he does magic? We all heard him, he has never used magic at a gran scale except today when he was flaunting for mister alpha over here” She winked at him, giving him a thumbs up in approval.

 

Derek could feel a migraine forming “Remind me again why I brought you here with me?” His voice lacked bite, all though they irritated him tremendously he knew they had his best intentions at heart.

 

He had only started his reign as head alpha. At the age of eighteen he was the youngest in all surrounding packs to lead. His father and mother bestowed this upon him knowing he was prepared to protect his people, his mother had fallen ill, a secret kept hidden to avoid any rebellion or sabotage. His mother was a fearless leader, she radiated power that even the strongest man kneeled before her. Even as a child he wished to be like her, he trained relentlessly with his father day and night, becoming the best he could be and than better than that. He was left in excruciating pain every night, his claws bleeding profusely the blood coating his hands. His labored breaths showed as a testament to his dedication.

 

He had scars running down his back, a wound that happened because of his own arrogance. He had trusted someone who he should have never trusted. That day darkness engulfed his heart, the faith he had held in outsiders dissolved. He could still remember the screeching hot touch of the knife dragging down his back, his skin ripping at the seams. Mountain ash being shoved into the festering wound preventing it from healing, creating an immense pain that he had never felt before. He had thought it would be his last moment on earth, that after everything he trained for he failed his parents, his family.

 

His mother saved him, a large white wolf appearing before him. Tearing the men limb from limb, the cracking of bones resonating in the room. The days that followed it was as if he had no soul. He felt anger, he wanted vengeance, he wanted to destroy everything and everyone.

 

His mother had sat him down, just like when he was a child, near the fireplace sitting on her lap “You’re my baby boy and I regret so much that I wasn’t able to protect you, hush now” she gave him a stern look, her hands running up and down his back in a soothing matter “I know you are placing this guilt on your shoulders and its partially your father and I’s fault. Derek we know you’re strong, that you’ll be a great leader but I fear that we pushed you too much. Look at me” she gently cupped his cheek “You’re still a child Derek, a child that was forced to take on responsibilities before he needed to. You were manipulated, you were betrayed and we were so busying trying to make you strong, that we neglected our duty to protect you, your father and I failed you” Talia rubbed her cheek against her eldest sons hair, taking in his scent that was once an acidic smell slowly returning to the scent she once knew “I’m sorry we failed you. You deserve to mourn, you deserve to cry, to yell at the heavens” Derek clutched her blouse, tears prickling his eyes “But I don’t want to lose my baby boy, I don’t want you to completely lose your way, I don’t want this to taint your future. I want to see that kind boy again. I don’t want you to push people away. The heart that you have, don’t let her ruin it”

 

Derek could feel an embrace from behind, for once not flinching in the slightest “We’re sorry son” His father’s words echoed in his ears. All the time that had passed he hadn’t noticed that this was the first time he let himself cry. He thought he had to be stronger, to never let anyone see his weakness. That day he understood what it actually meant to be strong.

 

“Because you love us” his beta sitting against the wall grinned at him, his head resting against his knees

 

“Because we’re good fighters?” Another one spoke up.

 

“Always have to be rational and coldhearted huh Jackson?” Erica chimed back, giving him a smirk as he launched towards her, his claws scratching at her arm.

 

“You’re dealing with children, nephew” Peter sounded happy as he sat down next to Derek, clasping a hand on his back “If your mother were here she’d say something inspirational, mostly she’d tell you to listen to your wolf” Peter returned his gaze to watch Erica and Jackson fight “if you want my opinion, Stiles seems like a good choice”

 

He had moments were he doubted himself, doubted who he was as a leader. Doubted his ability in protecting his own. It was this doubt that resonated him and lead him to make the choice that he did.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun started piercing the horizon, standing in front of the boy who was shedding tears for him, he promised to come back to him, he promised to make him his. “I’ll be back when I can protect you, when I become the alpha I’m meant to be” his callous finger brushing away Stiles tears.

 

“You promise right?” Stiles hiccupped as he tried to wield his tears from falling down his cheek.

 

“Of course I do” They both had felt the pull, that night he felt Stiles magic envelope him, trying to protect him. His father had told him that when he meet Derek’s mother it was as if it was meant to be. He told Derek at a young age that finding your true mate was hard, not impossible but hard. He told him to be patient, that the world had a funny way of showing what you need when you need it. He had placed those words and the thought of a mate in the farthest point in his mind, after her he didn’t think he was worthy.

 

“You promise to write me too right?” Stiles bit his lips, gnawing them to the point that it was becoming raw.

 

“Stiles, I promise I will. Every little thing that happens you’ll know. I’ll tell you about the places I travel, the people I meet. You’ll always be there” It was Derek’s turn to give him a reassuring smile, closing the distance between them. Resting his forehead against the boys that last thing he wished was that Stiles never be touched by darkness.

 

Mounting his black stallion, giving a last goodbye to the boy he rode off, the strong sound of hoofs galloping against the rocks. The pain was back, wrecking his insides as the distance grew longer the pain became more bearable. He knew it went against tradition, against the code. He knew Stiles was his mate, the feelings he experienced he wasn’t fully able to explain but he knew he wasn’t ready. He promised he would return when he was the man he knew Stiles deserved.

 

The cold air hitting against his face as he picked up speed, he kept repeating to himself that he’d be back.  That this wasn’t the last time.


	2. Reencounter

He grew bigger, the muscles in his body showed and proved how powerful he had become. He had grown taller as well, towering over the average human. His presence was daunting, which he always used to his advantage. Time had done well for him, he wasn't a child anymore. On the occasions he visited his home, his was always meet with surprise. His sisters would mock him that even though he changed on the outside he was still their bear, it confused some who viewed him a certain way to see him interact with his sisters. It was as if they could only see him as one aspect of who he was. It came to a shock to many that he did care, he wasn't a machine and he wasn't heartless.

 

* * *

 

It had been five years since he traveled this familiar road. Each gallop that his horse took he felt his long black braided hair reaching his waist, hitting his lower back. Wearing a coat that shielded him from the final days of winter, he traveled alone having no fear because he was certain no one would attack him.

 

He had kept to his promise, he never stopped exchanging letters with Stiles, he would send him gifts, painting material, textiles and objects that made him think about him. Every time he read Stiles letters, he could picture his mannerisms and imagine his voice come alive. The excitement he had with everything he learned from astronomy to anything involving magic and the hardships he had recollecting all the information involving odds creatures.

 

Derek never revealed too much of the reality he was going through, he painted a tame picture. Never wanting to worry Stiles, never wanting his boy to lose that shine in his eye. The first battle had been brutal they were extremely outnumbered, eight werewolves against 256 humans. Blood had coated the entire terrain, the sound of bones crushing, blood squelching. As Derek’s hands wrapped around the generals neck, feeling the man's windpipe crack against the pressure, blooding gurgling out of his mouth spilling over to Derek's hand. Throwing the mutilated body against the asphalt he let out a victory howl. That night changed Derek. In the process his name became associated with someone who commanded respect, a name that was feared by many.

 

His pack grew, comrades who he now considers family by his side. His army expanded as well men and supernatural creatures devoted to him, with each conquest his death toll rose.

 

There were legends of him now. An alpha so mighty a reaper followed his path collecting all the souls left behind. There were whispers of how ruthless, feral and callous he was with no regard for life at all. Stories of how his betas would cackle in deaths face, betas handpicked by the god of war himself. Betas willing to die for the alpha should he ask. These rumors traveled, followed him wherever he went.

 

Derek initially had feared they would reach Stiles ears, creating a dissociated image of him but the boy kept his fears at bay by never treating him differently. He was a beacon of lights in the world of darkness that he lived in.

 

He was asked various times if he was good or evil, if he harbored guilt or remorse. Truthfully he hadn’t put too much thought into it, the way he saw the world, the way he was taught to view it. It couldn’t be viewed in black and white there were grey areas. What was considered good or bad depended by whom it was viewed from.

 

Hunters could be viewed as saviors when they slaughtered werewolves but where was the line drawn, what about the werewolves who were just children did they deserve to be slaughtered as well, did they deserve to be treated as feral. Viewed from certain humans they were a plague who had to be exterminated.

 

Alphas, who were seeing their families being murdered, treated as bottom feeders. Hunted down one by one. Who grew tired and took the initiative and fought back, with their bare hands, ripping each hunter they encountered to shreds but hunters also saw their loved ones be killed by werewolves.

 

So what is truly good or evil? He doesn’t consider himself either. He believes no man nor werewolf or any creature can catalogue himself or herself in either category but then again, who is he to say anything. People thought he was only good in killing, in conquering, that he was nothing but an animal.

 

As he reached closer to the large metal gates, he could already smell honey instantly relaxing the tense ache he had in his shoulders. King Stilinski knew of his arrival, hearing the creaking of the metal rising he prepared himself. The nerves in his stomach were worse than when he was preparing for battle. He had prepared himself for every scenario he thought possible, he had come to terms that if Stiles decided to commit to someone else he would accept it, he cared too much for the boy to tie him to a loveless eternity.

 

Guards tilted their neck back as they reached closer to him, a sign of respect and a token of vulnerability. They escorted him to the castle, the entire pathway was filled with flowers, fruits and vegetables. Children playing in the plaza while their mothers chatted on the marble stairs. If one lived confined to these walls, you would never know there was a war going on outside.

 

King Stilinski was one of the few men capable and worthy of holding a treaty that permeated hunters, humans, werewolves and witches alike. He was in essences a neutral ground but that didn’t mean he neglected or didn’t play out any injustice that happened in his territory. He was a man who no one crossed. He was known by many as a lovable and thoughtful man but when he was angered or betrayed no one knew what happened to those who caused it. Derek knew a secret that for some odd reason King Stilinski had confided in him in their initial meetings, Queen Stilinski was far more powerful than what others thought “How do you think Stiles got his magic?”

 

Jumping off his horse, boots clanking against the floor. He clenched his hands feeling his claws barely touch his skin “you be good now” he pressed his forehead against his large black stallion receiving a slight huff in return, a small smile appearing on his face from the love he felt from his companion. Turning back to face the large wooden doors that were being open by two guards he took a deep breath, sealing his fate in the process.

 

* * *

 

The boy he left was no longer a boy but then again Derek had also changed since their last encounter. He was even more beautiful than Derek remembered. Stiles stood tall right next to his father and mother sporting a cheeky grin, Derek could smell his excitement from the door.

 

Each step he took felt too long but he had to be poise and respectful. Even though everything in his body screamed for him to run to his mate.

 

Being able to properly see Stiles his boy had filled in, he wasn’t as muscular as Derek but he certainly was a worthy opponent. Stiles hair was no longer short, he watched as the boy passed his hand through his brown hair, tugging it at the ends.

 

Finally reaching them, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears _thump thump thump_  he was sure everyone else around him could hear it as well, he was thankful that no one was a werewolf for just this instant. He gave his regards to the King and Queen but his attention was solely on Stiles and from what he could tell it was mutual.

 

Stiles kept moving his gaze from Derek to his father as he watched them talk, he would try to take a step forward but than halter. The boy was gnawing his lip to the point of blood “Dad please” He could hear him whisper, eventually growing tired of waiting. As Derek turned to look at the King, he seemed almost amused with the situation and gave him a go ahead, while the Queen giggled behind her husband.

 

They were standing right in front of each other, barely touching but it felt as if each nerve was on fire. Before Derek could even say hello Stiles threw himself on him “I missed you so much” his hot breathe hit against Derek’s throat, he could almost feel Stiles lips on his neck sending an involuntary shiver down his back. Placing his large hand on Stiles lower back feeling his warmth as he brought him closer “I missed you too” a strong sensation overwhelmed him, it felt as if everything around them disappeared, as if nothing else mattered but them.

 

Eventually Stiles gently pulled back, giving him a smile“I’m glad you kept your promise Alpha Hale” From up close Derek could pinpoint each mole splayed on Stiles face, he began memorizing the face he fell in love with once again, it was as if it wasn’t enough as if his two eyes weren’t doing enough.

 

“Did you doubt me?” Derek quirked an eyebrow, feeling his heart swoon as Stiles tipped his head back a bit with a chuckle.

 

“I would never, I trust you” It gave Derek immense joy that Stiles heartbeat did not skip a beat, that all though they spent so much time apart it didn’t falter their faith in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to name the horse haha.
> 
> Part 2! hope you guys like it, thank you so much for the comments and kudos on the first chapter!
> 
> I'm spacing these out become i wanted to do like two introductions so the main story is coming.


	3. Fleeting moment

 

**Two years later**

 

Derek traced Stiles bite mark, permanently etched on his skin. Trailing each indentation a perfect mirror to his own fangs a constant reminder of their bond. Placed proudly on the juncture between his neck and throat. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by others especially Derek’s family. It was no secret that all though the Hale name garnered immense respect and honor, werewolves were still deemed as savages by humans. Baring a mark that clearly stated to who he was bonded with was a courageous gesture. Stiles didn’t even hesitate to refute even the thought of covering it when he was advised to.

 

He could feel Stiles touch against his fingers, letting his claws extend watching as Stiles traced each one “I still can’t believe how fascinated you are with my claws” he felt a sense of contentment as they sat in the garden, a fleeting wish Stiles had mentioned when he observed the green pasture surrounding the castle. Derek wanted to grant every wish Stiles had, even the ones Stiles considered meaningless.

 

“I’m fascinated about everything about you” Stiles leaned back, pressing his back to Derek’s chest. Rubbing his own cheek against the man, a habit he picked up by being surrounded by wolves, a habit he knew Derek adored “Not just your cool claws, I also like your fangs and the way your eyebrows mysteriously disappear, you know the little things”

 

“You think you’re funny?” Derek pulled back slightly being able to properly see Stiles face quirking his eyebrows as he felt the boys breath hit his own. Feeling happiness bloom in his chest as Stiles chuckled.

 

“I know I’m funny sour wolf” Stiles lifted his hand gently stroking Derek’s face, the beard producing tingles in his fingers “but don’t worry I can be funny enough for the both of us” as Derek leaned into the touch fluttering his eyes close it felt as for a few minutes there was no war, no blood being spilled, for just a moment it was only them.

 

“You have to leave soon don’t you?” Stiles whispered, afraid to startle the wolf in front of him. He knew how much Derek suffered leaving him behind, how in the privacy of their chambers he could let down all his walls and be himself. Stiles still remembers the first night after their mating ceremony Derek was warned of a slaughter occurring on a neighboring territory, the look that he gave Stiles when the soldier left made his heart ache.

 

_"Derek it's fine, i'm not disappointed" Stiles stood up reaching out to tangle his fingers with Derek's "I knew what i was getting myself into when i choose to be with you, don't believe that this will make me love you any less" raising his hand to gently guide Derek's head into the crook of his neck, instantly feeling Derek sag against him "I'm yours" he_ _caressed_ _Derek's hair humming contently as the man dropped his hand and wrapped both of his arms around his waist "Thank you love" he smiled at the pet name. Finally as Derek pulled back, standing at his full length he took a deep breath cracking his neck in the process "I'll be back soon" he grabbed his shirt from the bed just as he was about to leave he turned to look at Stiles "I'm yours as well"_

 

A deep whine emanated from Derek’s throat, burying his nose in Stiles hair taking a deep breath “It’s okay” Stiles intertwined their fingers, squeezing his hand in the process, he kept his voice as soft as possible “I’ll still be here, now come on”

 

Back in their quarters, Derek sat at the edge of their bed while Stiles was kneeled behind him braiding his hair. He was one of the few people Derek trusted with his hair. Feeling Stiles fingers card through each section with such delicateness it almost lulled him to sleep. “You’re such a softy” Stiles mumbled under his breath

 

“I heard that” Derek sighed contently feeling Stiles scratch the nape of his neck

 

“I know, now be quiet I’m almost done”

 

* * *

 

 “I’d say you look quite handsome” Stiles said as he pressed his hands against Derek chest moving to tug his black coat in the process.

 

“Oh really?” Derek gave him a gentle smiled as he pulled him closer by the waist. Hearing Malia’s footsteps grow closer, in seconds a knock would disrupt their time together. Stiles hummed as he burrowed himself even closer to Derek’s chest, faintly hearing Derek’s heartbeat. “I wish I was a werewolf sometimes”

 

“Why?” Derek rested his check on the top of Stiles head. Stiles had been immensely curious the first time he arrived asking every question he could possibly think about. Especially when he showed Stiles his full shift, he hadn’t shown his full shift to anyone after her. Derek had feared the worst but he should have known not to doubt Stiles, he still remembers the awe in his face.

 

_“Is it wrong that I think you look really adorable” Stiles cooed as he dragged his fingers through Derek’s fur, even to Stiles humans ears he could hear Derek’s sisters snickering behind him. Derek was large, larger than any regular wolf as he stood on his four paws his head reached the same level as Stiles. “Is it bad if I think you look cooler than Laura?” he mocked whispered, Derek licked the side of his face leaving a wet trail from his chin all the way to his forehead._

_“Hey!” Laura yelled from where she stood on the edge of the ledge. Stiles looked over his shoulder seeing Laura’s betas duck their head down trying to stifle their laughter._

_Derek pushed his wet snout against Stiles cheek, earning a chuckle in response “all right, come here” he sat down waiting for Derek to rest his head against his thighs “Your father told me to be patient tonight” Derek whined in response, his tail lightly thumping the forest floor “hey it’s okay let me finish. I want to first thank you for trusting me, don’t think I didn’t notice that the only ones who are here are the ones you most trust” He kept passing his fingers through Derek’s black fur “I don’t know what happened and you don’t have to tell me but I want you to know that your trust is everything to me, you’re the person I adore most, I trust you with my life and I hope one day you can trust me the same way. I don’t blame you and I’m not bothered by it but I do hate whoever did this to you”_

Stiles shrugged a bit “I want to experience what you do, I don’t know if that makes sense but the way you describe everything around you, how you can tell I smell like honey and cinnamon. Plus that nose of yours makes making cookies a lot easier” Stiles poked him in the stomach.  

 

Derek snorted “That’s the only reason you like me? Because I can decipher what’s in food?”

 

“Maybe” Stiles lifted his gaze “But its still true” letting his hand wander underneath Derek's shirt gently rubbing his tummy, hearing the low purr in Derek's throat. 

 

“Thank you for saying that” Derek pressed a warm chaste kiss on Stiles forehead. He could hear Malia getting closer, holding onto Stiles even tighter letting his senses concentrate on only his mate standing in front of him, memorizing each detail. 

 

“I lo-“ Stiles was interrupted by a hard knock on the door, Derek sighed heavily “I’ll be right there” barely raising his voice. Hearing Malia retreat back instantly.

 

“Duty calls” Stiles smiled as he glanced at the door and back to him “come back to me, promise” he gave him a soft smile

 

“I promise” Derek cupped Stiles face, caressing his cheek with his thumb as he slowly closed the remaining distance between them. Feeling Stiles soft lips against his own It felt as if static was running between them. Each touch left a scorching mark.

 

* * *

 

Derek cracked his neck as he headed outside, his entire demeanor changed the moment he left the bedroom. Watching it was something amazing. Stiles never thought of him differently for it, he actually admired it. He had heard rumors of the type of man Derek was but he never believed them, he knew him for who he was and he thought each side of Derek was beautiful even the one he was in war. Stiles knew Derek never believed him when he told him so even if he could hear his heartbeat. What Kate had done to him was still present even after all these years, Stiles still loathed her because of it.

 

As Stiles watched from the entryway, the fleet of tropes rounding up all standing tall watching as Derek moved effortlessly towards the front. Feeling his magic drumming against his bones, he lifted the barrier protecting their territory enabling them to pass.

 

“I don’t have to remind you the forces at play, we have all heard the fables, the warnings. I also don’t have to remind you to be on guard, to not trust anyone outside of this pack. We all know the power they have, the lure they possess, do you understand?” Derek raised his voice as he moved from one end to the other.

 

“Yes alpha!” the men and women announced in unison. They all started filing out row by row, the stomping of their boots against the gravel resonating. The energy was palpable leaving a heavy feeling in the air. Each person had a sigil etched into his or her skin, the Hale symbol. The sigil was not only a branding but it also had magic infused to protect them, together they were stronger.

 

Derek dragged his hand through his stallion's mane “Another day, another battle” glancing behind him watching his closest betas mount their own horses, himself being the only one left on the ground. He lifted himself landing swiftly on the saddle, gripping the black strap between his hands. Turning over his shoulder taking in his mate one last time “I’ll miss you” he heard Stiles voice filter into his ears, a sense of love enveloping him. 

 

* * *

 

After seeing Derek’s silhouette disappear completely, no longer sensing him on the land he closed the barrier. He stayed there for a bit longer in till he felt the cold air pick up making his fingers tremble “You better come back to me” he stood up giving one last look at the horizon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i'm sorry if i missed any spelling / grammer mistakes! hope you like this update :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I've tried to improve my writing a bit hope you like this chapter :) 
> 
> WARNING: there are descriptive passages of gore.

 

The roads were narrow and treacherous; no one would travel these woods in fear of being slaughtered or tortured. Some said you wouldn’t be sane if you did. The large trees reached towards the sky, clouding any possible sunlight from seeping through, making everything seem as if it were eternally night. One would imagine a forest to be filled with life, pastures of green decorating the land, birds singing but not here. Long before their paths crossed, there had been rumors, tall tales about what horror soaked this land. Some would say the devil himself lived in these woods. Because no one could fathom others being able to do the atrocities they had witnessed.

 

Only death laid here, the smell of decaying flesh permeated the air. It was so potent, many of the men had to wear masks to prevent them from retching. They where bodies everywhere, used as warnings to what were to become of the people who crossed into the territory. Pits of bodies piling up their bodies completely bare except for the sigils carved into their flesh, crows pecking and feasting for the flesh and eyes of the dead. Women hanging from the trees, blood trickling from their exposed womb, men pinned from nails piercing their hands and feet their genitalia ripped from the skin. It made even the strongest man or woman shudder from the slaughters being exposed.    

 

It started three moons ago, Derek had just returned from Valeh. His presences had been requested by his younger sister to help sooth out strained bonds from the neighboring clans. The moment he crossed his territory he could feel the soothing lull of magic, it was enveloping him almost as if it were welcoming him back home. His men were grateful that the trip ran smoothly, no unnecessary blood was spilled, they found out that most of the problems stemmed from the others believing his sister was incompetent of leading because she was a woman. All she had to do was break who they considered the strongest leader’s skull and they all fell in silence.

 

_“Why won’t you just tell me the issue you have with Cora?” Derek felt himself grow tired of them avoiding the question over and over. He pinched the bridge of his nose “I’ve given you my word, she’s a wonderful leader and warrior. Trained by my mother and father just like I was”_

_“It’s not that sir” Oliver, a small man stood at the front, being the chosen speaker for the oxealeh clan, he reeked of fear and sweat._

_“Fucking hell” He could hear Cora say venomously, she was keeping her presence hidden, to see if that helped coax out the issues they’ve been reluctant to share._

_“My patience is wearing thin and I don’t think I have to remind you who I am, who my sister is. The name the Hale family represents. So I ask you one last time, what is the issue?” His eyes bleed red as he spoke louder._

_“Christ just tell him!” an older man started pushing himself to the front “Grandpa don’t!” but the man continued to shove everyone to the side “These idiots are too afraid to speak up now but they were brave yesterday blabber mouthing to any one who listened” from where Derek stood he could see the wear and tear on the man but there was no doubt from the way he carried himself, he had been a soldier. “They think your sister is unfit because of her womanly emotions” the older grey hair man scoffed._

_“Be-“ before he could even utter a response, Cora came snarling into the room, the doors slamming behind her “All this bullshit is because I’m a woman?” Her fangs started protruding from her gums “All of you are complete imbeciles and if it weren’t for the fact that I needed you I would slaughter all of you!” She came to a stop right beside where Derek stood, her posture rigid as she scanned the room “I’m tired of this bullshit, bring me your strongest right now. I don’t care what size, creatures or fucking status but we are ending this right now”_

_“This will end badly to whoever they choice” the older man said exasperatedly._

_Derek crossed his arms over his chest, already assessing the most probable candidate, either way he knew his sister would win. “Absolutely” he spoke in a low voice, smirking as he watched a large bulky man walk towards his sister._

He had reached his home bypassing anyone who spoke to him, he had more important matters to attend. He followed the alluring scent of his love reaching the farthest corner of the garden. Stiles stood tall as he practiced his magic on Erica, something they both enjoyed immensely. Erica never wasted an opportunity to improve “ _Everyone knows I’m a badass but I like keeping people on their toes plus its fucking magic Derek, magic”_ Learning to fight against magic is something not everyone can experience. As he got closer, a bolt of energy slammed Erica onto the floor “You’ve grown soft Reyes” he chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Ha ha very funny” she stood up wiping the sweat off her forehead, feeling the burn in her thighs as her clothes clung onto her skin. “Well guess I’ll leave you two love birds alone” Erica winked at them as she started heading back, grinning as a memory popped into her head, turning around to give Derek a big grin as she kept walking backwards “oh and don’t forget that Parrish is still traumatized after seeing Derek naked - half shifted in all his glory!”

 

Derek shook his head as he felt two arms slither around his waist settling on his stomach “hey you” feeling a warm chaste kiss on his cheek, all the tension instantly leaving his body. As he let himself lean against the younger man, he let out a content sigh “Hey love” he intertwined their hands, letting his thumb stroke Stiles knuckles.

 

“How’d it go?” Stiles asks as he rubbed his cheek against the older man’s, feeling the rough stubble against his skin.

 

 “Come on, let’s go take a bath and I’ll tell you” Derek pulled back turning to take Stiles hand in his, seeing the faint blush appear over Stiles cheeks. He gave him a soft smile as he leaned forward pecking Stiles button nose.

 

* * *

 

“I really love Cora” Stiles said between laughs. “She may become my favorite Hale” he dipped the wet clothe in the hot water, lifting it up to keep gently cleaning Derek’s back.

 

Derek huffed as he lightly pushed back till he was completely laying against Stiles chest “You’re replacing me so soon?” feeling his chest rise with each breath his love took.

 

Stiles expression turned warm “Of course not sourwolf, I would never. You’re it for me” he lightly dragged his fingertips up and down Derek’s arm. Letting the silence settle between them as they enjoyed the warmth enclosed in the room.

 

 Derek’s large hand rested on Stiles thigh as he slowly closed his eyes “don’t let me fall asleep”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t drown. I like you too much”

 

The last thing he heard was Stiles soft humming.

 

* * *

 

 Derek awoke in his bed, completely dressed. Next to him Stiles read a book, he turned to the side propping his arm up, resting his head against his open palm “I would ask…” this wasn't the first time nor the last he suspected that Stiles had use magic on him. The first it had happen was when he fell asleep at his desk planning a takeover he hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep till he was in their bed underneath the covers while Stiles sat beside him playing with a strand of his hair.

 

“but you already know the answer” Stiles winked at him as he placed his book on the nightstand beside their bed, turning back to lay down on his side “Hi” the bed moving with each movement he took as he shimmied closer.

 

Derek’s eyes crinkled as he smiled back “Hi” raising his hand to caress Stiles face, happiness swelling in his chest as Stiles slightly bared his neck to him. It never stopped taking him by surprise the simple gesture that Stiles adopted the moment Peter had told him it was a tradition between mated werewolves to show their vulnerability to one another and the trust they had in them.

 

“I couldn’t wake you. I don’t have to be a werewolf to see that you were exhausted” Stiles eyes turned into ones filled with worry “I know you’re strong but…”

 

“I’m okay, love” Derek gently pulled him closer, letting his chest rumble as he drew small circles on Stiles lower back. Feeling Stiles worriedness ebb away “I promise, I’ll always come back”

 

“Promise?” Stiles voice was muffled as he gripped the hem of Derek’s blouse, trying to push himself even further into the man.

 

“I promise”

 

* * *

 

Derek sat at the head of the dining table, Stiles sat to his left. Gently holding his hand as he heard the voices of the pack start to grow louder as they reached the dining room. The table held the capacity to withstand 20 people, the majority of them werewolves. It had been a wedding gift from Stiles mother, it was adorned with a variety of flowers inside the glass, which she had told them held magical capabilities that helped sooth away problems " _no one should ever eat anger, you just don't enjoy food that way"_

 

“Look curly, I could take you down in less than three minutes” Erica smirked as she passed by her alphas lightly touching the back of their necks. Finding her usual place which was always besides Boyd. 

 

“Stop calling me curly and I highly doubt it” He narrowed his eyes at her as he also repeated the same gesture she had previously done. Each beta gave their respect as they found their seat. It was an old tradition but something that Derek and Derek's family very much still practiced and respected. Something his grandmother had ingrained in him ever since he was a child.

 

“Who has actually been training the entire time instead of gawking at you know who... goldilocks” she grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. Watching as Isaac’s face turned a completely different shade of pink.

 

“I’m going to kill you” Isaac growled across the table, his eyes shifting to their golden tint.

 

“Boyd will probably kill you after” Theo remarked, taking a sip of his water, Scott nodded his head beside him. All though Boyd was one of the quietest people they knew he was also the most deadliest which is why he was Derek's second.

 

“Can the both of you shut up, I’m starving and I would like to eat in this century” Jackson chastised, turning to look at Derek begging him to say something.

 

“Aw your babies need you” Stiles mocked whispered, giggling at the exasperated expression Derek was sporting

 

“Alright children calm down before you give Derek here an aneurysm” Peter spoke as he entered the room, bowing as he made eye contact with said alpha and his mate.

 

“this can’t be good” Scott sat straighter in his seat, everyone knew that Peter tended to give out more bad news than anything else. He was a calculating man that kept his presence unknown to many. He was Derek’s most trusted advisor who never failed to tell him the blunt truth regardless of the scenario or who was involved. Peter mostly visited everyone collectively in that matter when he had news regarding their territory or opponents.  

 

Jackson groaned as he let his head thud against the glass table “We’re never going to eat aren’t we” Isaac gently petted Jackson’s head as the rest of the table turned their attention to Peter.

 

“Unfortunately no. There’s been a problem with the Yukimura clan; the sole successor has been abducted three weeks ago, they’re pleading for our help” the Hale pack had encounter the Yukimura clan some battles ago. They each kept to their own but respectfully helped one another when needed.

 

“Three weeks? Why tell us now?” Derek asked

 

“Because they can’t find them, it’s as if they’ve been completely erased no trace, no trail to follow, nothing. Even their scent has started dissipating. Some of them are starting to forget them. They’re rapidly losing hope” Peter answered.

 

“Like they’re being erased?” Stiles asked

 

“What are you thinking?” Derek squeezed his hand.

 

“I’m not a hundred percent sure but it could be dark magic” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows “I’ve studied what was deemed the darkest era in magic. When they started using humans as ingredients. They believed it would solidify the magnitude and effectiveness of their magic. People would volunteer their limbs, eyes, blood as payment but that only momentarily fulfilled the practitioners. They started craving more power, which lead to them consuming the parts as well but the villagers that were volunteering weren’t enough for the thirst that was growing inside them. They started abducting people in the night regardless if they were elders, children or mothers. Chaos ran through the entire population, people were being slaughtered like animals. It started an up rise between practitioners who deemed it rightful or wrong, the ones who deemed it as something wonderful didn’t want the powers they received to end. So many were slaughtered in that war” He paused a bit, as he looked down at the table “It all created a ripple effect, dividing what we know today as white magic and black magic. Those who practice black magic are shun by others and are to be put down” he begun to trace the sunflower on the table. 

 

“Where they all taken down?” Boyd asked gently, smelling the sadness coming off from Stiles.

 

“No, they fled to the mountains, to large areas of woods where they could theoretically live in peace but their blood thirst was too much. Eventually they would travel to populated areas and feast. Rulers thought that they could be used as an asset but these practitioners didn’t have loyalty, and they didn’t answer to any one. Others have tried to get rid of them but the areas they inhabit are surrounded by magic that not many can combat. It’s as if time where running differently, those who enter become lost. A mist starts to devour them in till they have no sense of direction. You start hearing voices, of deceased loved ones compelling you to take your life. I’ve only known of five people who were able to make it out but they were damaged beyond repair. I was told that their brain no longer functioned a full capacity. They couldn’t eat, barely speak… it was inhumane what was done to them” Stiles lifted his gaze to look at Derek “I’m telling you this because you need to know the magnitude, if I’m right”

 

Derek knew the gravity of the situation, there where few times he had encountered magic at those levels. Now because of Stiles they’re warded but that didn’t mean they didn’t take precaution. He slightly nodded his head in understanding, which Stiles took as a cue to keep talking.

 

Stiles took a deep breath “I believe it’s dark magic because during the war it was used as a tactic for torture. Making the victim slowly lose their mind, memories being erased, no recollection of who they were what they did, nothing. They were a shell of what they were. But they didn’t stop there; they evolved the curse because what’s a war without resources” Stiles said flatly “They started abducting high profile individuals. Be it princes, concubines, queens anyone willingly to pay large sums of money for their safe return. Now it wasn’t just the victims mind melting but those who knew them started forgetting who they were. Imagine kings ordering their men to search for their daughters but said men having no idea who they were talking about”

 

“They would think the king had lost his mind. No longer trusting his abilities to lead and he would lose a kingdom and a daughter” Derek added, squeezing Stiles hand trying to keep him anchored, letting him know that he was here and that he was safe.

 

“Exactly, reigns would crumble. I’d have to see more but I do believe this could be it” Stiles answered letting his shoulders sag a bit. He hadn't notice the tension that he was holding till now.   

 

Derek returned his attention to Peter who had pulled out a journal, recording everything that Stiles had said “Prepare the horses, I need ten more soldiers ready. Please explain to the Yukimura that will be arriving in the early morning” Peter nodded as he turned around disappearing through the large wooden doors.

 

“I’m going?” Stiles asked in a whisper almost incredulously. It wasn’t that Derek didn’t let him leave their territory or the castle far from it but he didn’t like placing him in any unnecessary danger.

 

“If you do not wish to come, I will not force you” Derek gave him a small smile “You are the most knowledgeable person I know. You see things that we tend to overlook; you always help me see things from a different perspective. I will not lie to you it does give me an uneasiness especially after everything you’ve told us but this is your world. I believe in your abilities, I believe in you”

 

Stiles felt all warm inside, it started making his skin heat up. He could feel his magic hum louder as he pushed his chair back. He cherished Derek's word, he knew that he was a man that had witness so much yet here he was placing his trust in him. Standing up and poking Derek’s chest till he pushed his chair back as well. He straddled Derek’s lap wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, feeling Derek rest his hand on his lower back “thank you” he whispered, placing a kiss on Derek's throat.

 

“Adorable” Lydia whispered in a low voice to Erica, earning a wink in return

 

“I hate to be that person but can we eat now?” Jackson wallowed; his evident stomach growls were sign enough that he was starving.

 

Stiles couldn’t avoid the laughter that erupted from his stomach “Such babies” he pecked Derek’s cheek as he turned around, settling himself more comfortably on Derek’s thigh, both of his legs on each side “We can eat now”

 

“Finally!” Jackson seemed on the brink of tears, his mouth watering at the sight of food being brought from the kitchen “I love you Stiles”

 

“And all it took was food” Derek whispered into Stiles ear as he settled his hand on Stiles hip. When the large plate was placed in front of him, he took the first bite almost immediately to avoid Jackson from ‘dying of hunger’ after that everyone else followed suit.

 

“The fact that after everything Stiles talked about and all you could care about was food” Lydia grimaced as Jackson practically inhaled his food “you’re going to choke”

 

Jackson wiped his mouth on the back of his hand “no I’m not” he took a big gulp of water “and i understand the severity of the situation but we can’t do anything without food, we’d be weak and we wouldn’t be effective to anyone”

 

“Ah, you logic never fails to impress me” Erica grinned.

 

* * *

 

“What does the room smell like right now, think of smells that normally wouldn’t belong in a room” Stiles asked Derek as he let his magic travel to each crevice of the room. The air felt heavy the moment they entered. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up, something wasn’t right. They rode in the early morning to the Yukimura territory it had been a relatively easy trip but the moment they crossed into their land the faint sensation of magic lingered, it was faint but it was there. Certain soldiers didn’t take well to his presence considering they thought he was useless. Jackson and Boyd stood as guards preventing others from getting closer, they had blocked out this section of the castle to anyone but them.

 

“It smells like – vomit” Scott gagged a little as he pulled out books from the large library that stood near the door. They had gone through every personal belonging they could find. Long before it would have rubbed him the wrong way searching through people's lives without their permission but it no longer bothers him. They have an end goal to achieve regardless of how they get there.

 

“Gross” Erica shouted from the bathroom, pouring the ampule given to her by Stiles. Black lines started appear all over the marble floor till they started crawling the walls “uhhh guys I think you need to see this” a large black sigil started appearing on the ceiling, intrinsic patterns overlapping it. She had never seen anything like it before.

 

“Whoa” Scott’s jaw dropped as he watched the pattern grown even larger.

 

As Stiles moved towards the room, he felt heat start to rise in his palms “get out now!” no one hesitated as they pulled back from the room, Derek pulling Scott’s collar in the process because he felt he was taking too long.

 

“What is it?” Erica watched as Stiles placed his hand on the ground, flames started traveling the same lines the black goop had but they started moving when the flame touched it “Is it alive?” she asked.

 

“Tell everyone to have a flame ready, I’ll be able to burn each one when they appear. Tell them that no matter what not to touch it” Stiles didn’t take his eyes from the sigils immersed in the larger sigil. It was an overlying spell made by more than one person, working as a system.

 

“ **Go**!” Derek’s voice boomed as Erica and Scott ran out of the room. He heard Derek’s footsteps “Baby talk to me” He could feel Derek’s presence behind him “I really hope I’m wrong but this is a death spell” He didn’t have to look at Derek to know his expression. His flames started chipping away the paint on the walls but the goop didn’t budge, it wasn’t first level magic either “It’s more than one person behind this” he let the shackles around his magic break as he raised the intensity of his fire.

 

Derek’s blood ran cold “Did everyone hear Stiles, no one touches the black substance under any circumstances. Liam and Theo leave the door. Liam find Lydia, Theo go look for Isaac both of them are the furthest.”

 

* * *

 

Isaac found himself on the south side of the sector they were in, he had dumped buckets of the tonic Stiles had given to everyone to detect ill intended magic. For now nothing had appeared, the castle was eerily silent all though he could hear Lydia talking to herself. The halls were wide enough to fit ten people standing one side to the other, he looked at each painting that was hung on the wall faces after faces all standing pompously. The tonic splattered against his boots as it hit the floor “I wonder if Lydia has found anything” It wouldn’t matter even if he yelled she wouldn’t be able to hear him. The smell of the tonic was filling the entire room and yet it barely bothered him, Stiles had altered it especially for them. Turning the corner he reached a large opening, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling slightly swaying “huh weird”

 

Moving to pour everything over the available space avoiding the horrendous furniture cluttering the room. The moment the liquid touched the floor it started turning a darker tint, swirling in place. The ground started trembling underneath his feet but as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The substance started creating a swirling effect sluggishly growing in size “what?” he crouched down reaching towards it.

 

“ **Stop**!” Theo’s voice ricocheted off the walls, vibrating in his bones, he raised his gaze to look at him, he saw eyes a golden tint and fangs protruding “move back and do not touch it! Now!” His voice came out strained and winded.

 

Isaac raised his hands as he stood up moving towards the wall. He watched as Theo pulled out a box of matches, throwing the burning flame onto the floor. The fire started growing immensely out of nowhere screams broke out

 

“is it?-“ Issac couldn’t even finish his sentence, the fire was screaming.

 

* * *

 

 Stiles gulped down as much water as possible, he didn’t know having those many death wards were even possible without them disrupting themselves. They were so well hidden yet they had many souls connected to it. The entire side of the castle that they occupied had hidden wards, on the walls, the floor nothing was left to chance. “They were left as assurance” Peter spoke as he brought a cold towel, placing it over Stiles free hand.

 

“In case it didn’t work out, they’d kill as many as possible in the process” Derek was kneeling down wiping the few wounds Stiles had received as collateral damage.

 

“Well at least now we definitely know its dark magic” Stiles snorted earning a glare from Derek “It’ll be easier to pinpoint where it came from big guy” he gave him a soft smile.

 

“They’ve had other practitioners here that said there wasn’t anything to follow” Peter said

 

“Shitty ones probably” Jackson shrugged as the attention turned to him

 

Stiles rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t put it that way but the ones they used don’t have the capacity to follow magic this large and putrid”

 

“I feel like you’re going to say you do” Lydia raised an eyebrow as she smoothed down her dress. Liam had dragged her without warning till they were back with the group.

 

“Absolutely” Stiles gave her a big smile.

 

* * *

 

“He’s getting sick, he needs a break” Derek’s chest rose as his nostrils flared. It had been months since they found about the death wards. The moment they arrived back Stiles had immediately focused on rebalancing his magic, each waking moment was dedicated on tracing the traces of the dark magic left behind. His own magic traveling further than he had ever gone before. Each time it drained him to point of exhaustion.

 

“When need an answer” The man yelled back, daring to stand even closer to Derek.

 

“I wouldn’t do that unless you want to get your throat ripped out” Boyd warned nonchalantly. He stood directly to Derek’s right, his posture remained relaxed but his claws were out waiting for any moment the other men decided to attack, which would be foolish but he has seen stupid men try to defy Derek before.

 

“You listen to me and you listen carefully. You should be grateful that there’s even any help being offered. Do not think that I wont hesitate to pull the people that I have working on this. People who I remind you are one of the brightest minds you could ever witness in your pitiful life. Maybe I’ll get them to do something far more important like _tend the garden_ ” he sneered as he gripped the man’s throat, lifting him till his feet barely touched the ground “I will not put my mate into harms way, I’d rather lose this alliance than do something as stupid. Stand down and be fucking patient before I feed you to the dogs because trust me no one will come looking for you here” His claws dug into the man's skin, trickles of blood staining his fingers. He dropped the man on the floor, stalking away before his anger turned stronger.

 

“I did warn you” Boyd grinned at them as he crossed his arm over his chest. “Make yourself comfortable. If Erica where here she’d probably put you in the hole but I pity stupidity but just this once”

 

* * *

 

“Love, I’m going to pretend you’re sleeping quite comfortably in our bed instead of using blood magic before you’ve completely recuperated yourself” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow in which he gained a sheepish expression in return.

 

“I’m absolutely doing that” Stiles slowly stood from the circle of elements he had made, practically jumping onto their bed “See” he winced a bit as he felt his bones, it was as if they were scratching against his skin “Sorry” he dipped his head not being able to bare to look at Derek anymore. His gaze was on his hands, fiddling them to distract himself. A large hand was placed over his own two, dark veins traveling up and disappearing under Derek’s sleeve “You didn’t have to that”

 

Derek looked at him as if he were stupid “Scoot over, we’re taking a nap” he proclaimed. 

 

“But I’m not tired” the yawn that followed said the contrary, he at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

 

“Uh huh” Derek gently pushed him till they both laid next to each other “now sleep” he wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling him closer to his own chest. Hiding his nose behind Stiles ear, feeling his warmth radiate. He didn't fall asleep till he heard Stiles breath even out, his heartbeat easing to a more settled rhythm. He had ordered everyone to not interrupt them no matter what. Stiles needed his rest but the man was more stubborn than his own sisters. 

 

* * *

 

“I’ve got it!” Stiles yelled happily, turning to look at Derek who was accompanying him in the foyer. Book still in head he turned his attention to Stiles who ran towards him making him stand up and dragging him towards the table “I did it! Look!” Derek followed where Stiles was pointing at, a circle of blood closing off a section of woods “That’s were the magic is coming from. You can tell me I’m amazing now” The pride and happiness wafting off of Stiles spoke volumes.

 

Derek chucked as he picked up Stiles by the waist, spinning him around. Feeling blissful as he heard Stiles giggle “You are” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! sorry it took so long, i'm doing my tesis for college (only two semesters left!!) and i had some corrections i had to do. I'm heading to my final couple weeks of this semester so exams and final projects are coming up and i hate working with people who don't do anything :) it's like please continue to let me down.
> 
> anyways i hope you like this chapter!


End file.
